1. Field of the Invention
This application concerns a device for assisting patients during movement from a sitting or reclining position to a stance for walking. More particularly, it is concerned with a device which can be fixed relative to a bed, chair or like piece of furniture and provide a ready handrail for grasping by the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices have been developed to allow medical patients or the elderly to walk with support. Devices such as crutches, canes and so-called walkers are well-known, the latter typically being advanced step by step in front of the user and including four legs and one or more cross-rails for grasping. Because of the need for portability, all of these devices are lightweight and limited in the amount of stability they can provide.
However, elderly or infirm individuals, as well as those patients suffering from a hip, knee, leg or foot injury, often face severe difficulty in moving between a standing position and a reclining or seated position. The patient would typically like to use his or her arm to provide strength and stability to attain a stance, but often this proves impossible because of the absence of any sort of support. For example, the patient may try to push off the bed or chair, but fails to achieve sufficient height to stand. Even if a stance is attained, the fear of falling due to any available stable support may prove frightening. The patient's cane or walker may simply be too unstable during the transition from the sitting to the standing position.
There is thus a real need for a patient assist device which can be used with beds or chairs for allowing a patient to use his or her hands for support during the transition from the sitting to the standing position. In addition, such a device will preferably be stable, yet avoid the necessity for bolting or other permanent affixation to the structure. Furthermore, there is a need for a patient assist device which will allow the patient to move easily and without difficulty to access his or her mobility support such as a crutch, cane or walker.